Trails and Errors
by RainbowtasticDreams
Summary: A LeafGreen Nuzlocke Challenge. Rated T for language and character death, rating may change.
1. Rules

**Just the rules this time around. Next part will be up soon, I promise. C:**

Ground Rules

1. If a Pokémon faints, it is dead, and must be placed in a 'Dead Box' in the PC.

2. You may only catch the first Pokémon to appear on each route/area. If it faints or flees, move on.

– If your first encounter is a duplicate, you may try again to catch something different. You have 3 tries. If you still cannot find another, move on.

– You may catch a shiny Pokémon anywhere, even if you have caught something there already.

(There are 5 different areas in the Safari Zone, so 5 opportunities to catch a Pokémon!)

Optional Rules

3. No Legendary Pokémon can be caught.

4. No using Master Balls.

5. No pressing the B button to stop evolution.

6. No PP restoring Items.

7. Blacking out is 'Game Over'


	2. Chapter 1

**This update is pretty short and crappy, but I'm already working on the next one, Yay. C: I promise this will get better.**

She knocked on the door once, and then entered the lab. It was warm and welcoming, unlike the cold wind outside. Draws filled with files and computers with odd symbols that she didn't understand lined the walls; papers and coffee mugs littering the desks. She didn't really take any of it in. She searched the room for Professor Oak, he had sent a message over the day before, telling her to be here, but he had yet to arrive. Typical. Her eyes fell on the podium-thingy (she really needed to ask Oak what it was even called) in the middle. She still hadn't made a conscious decision on which Pokémon she even wanted. They were all good choices. She was still trying to decide when a low, arrogant voice jolted her out of her trail of thought, making her jump.

"Well, if it isn't Lucille."

"Gary." She replied curtly, turning away from him and setting her eyes back on the podium. Three poke balls lay there, each with a different symbol; a leaf, a candle flame and a raindrop. "Where is the Professor?"

"I don't know, he should be back soon" His eyes were on the Pokémon, too. "What's taking him so long?"

"Fuck if I know." She sighed, turning to leave "I'll go look outside" She still hadn't made a decision. She trailed about Pallet town for a bit, but there was no sign of the professor. Where was the old coot hiding? This town only had four buildings and ten residents; this was ridiculous. She wandered over to where Route 1 began. Of course, the long grass stopped her from going further. She had always been told that wild Pokémon lived in the tall grass, and without a Pokémon of your own, you were not to venture out for any reason. And to get a Pokémon, you needed a Trainer Card.

Which meant that she had been stuck in this dead-beat town for Fifteen years.

"Stop right there!" she turned to see Professor Oak rushing towards her. Where had he been hiding? "You really shouldn't go out into the long grass, Lucille. You know that!"

"I was looking for you, Professor!"

"Ah, yes, of course!" Man, he was forgetful. _I bet he even forgets his own name sometimes. _"Shall we go to the lab, then? Gary is probably getting rather inpatient." Without even waiting for an answer, he was off again, back to the lab.

"Gramps! I'm fed up of waiting!" Yep, pretty inpatient indeed.

"Just be patient, Gary. Now I know you two have been waiting a long time for this day, but I must warn you. Your journeys won't be easy." There was a sudden seriousness to his expression; "You will face losses, even death. The outside world is harsh. Be careful." He smiled again; "Now, I think it's time you received your first partner, don't you?"

"Hurry up then, Gary" Lucille said slowly, still processing the professor's words. Death? She knew it could happen but…

Her trail of thought was cut off. Again. Fucking douche.

"Ladies first" He said. She knew what he was doing. Asshole.

She ran her fingertips over each of the orbs, before picking up the one on the left. "I'll take Bulbasaur."

"Then I'll take Charmander" Gary smirked, picking up the ball next to hers. She knew that he'd do that.

"Thanks professor. I better head off, I want to get to Viridian before it gets to dark out-"

"Why don't we battle first?"

"But-"

"Unless you're afraid to _lose._"

She wordlessly released her Pokémon from its ball, and turned to face him.

_**Challenge Accepted.**_

**Let's just wrap it up here. I'm tired and have school in less than half an hour. Also, if there are any mistakes, please notify me so I can correct them. And if anyone wants to help me proof-read any new chapters, PM me. I'd appreciate the help. Next part will have some battles! Aww yeah. These will get longer, too, I promsise.**


End file.
